Text Messege
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Shizuo starts getting text messeges from a girl who is in love with him, what will happen when he finds out this girl is actually Izaya!/Shizaya funny/fluffy at the end/rated for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Shizuo sat on his couch and started flipping threw the TV channels; he was exhausted from work…and from chasing Izaya all over Tokyo. He looked down at his cell phone which had suddenly started buzzing; he flipped it open to see it was a text message from an unknown number.

"Hello!" Shizuo shrugged at the text message and decided to answer it.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Uh, hello…maybe you have the wrong number?"

_Buzzzzzzzzz_

"No Shizuo I have the right number."

_Tap, tap, tap_

"How'd you get my number and how do you know my name?"

_Buzzzzzzzzz_

"Oh well I saw you in the street the other day at Russian Sushi and I thought you were really cute. That informant guy told me your name and number." Shizuo grinded his teeth at the mention of Izaya.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Well…what do you want?"

_Buzzzzzzzzz_

"Now no need to be rude Shizuo, I just really like you but I'm shy in person. I thought this was a better way for us to communicate."

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Well first can I at least know your name?"

_Buzzzzzzzzz_

"Izumi"

_Tap, tap, tap_

"You're a girl correct?"

_Buzzzzzzzzz_

"Yes I am, not as tall as you though…damn you're tall! I'm like a little shorter then that informant guy. Have you met him, his name is Izaya I think."

_Tap, tap ,tap,_

"Yea I know him." Shizuo used every bit of will power from crushing his cell phone in his hands.

_Buzzzzzzzzz_

"He seemed like a nice guy…but kind of creepy; are you guys' good friends?"

_Tap, tap, tap_

"No way in hell would I be friends with that guy, try not to get mixed up with him. He's just a low life bastard of a man who doesn't care about anyone but himself. "

_Buzzzzzzzzz_

"Ugh, gross now I hate him! What a little freak."

_Tap, tap, tap_

"That's Izaya for you, annoying little flea."

_Buzzzzzzzzz_

"Hahahahah you're funny Shizuo, I have to go now but I'll text you later ok?"

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Sure, bye!"Shizuo threw his phone back on the couch and sighed.

"_Girls are so strange."_

* * *

><p><em>(Meanwhile)<em>

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Izaya laughed as he spun around in his spinning chair.

"What's your problem…well other than usual stuff?" Namie asked looking up from her paper work and at her bastard of a boss.

"Shizuo actually thinks I'm a girl who_ likes_ him, he's so stupid. Hahahahah." Namie rolled her eyes and went back to her paper work.

"You talk about him so much; I'd think you love him or something." Izaya thought for a moment but then just shrugged it off.

"I'm gunna have some real fun with this! Mwahahaha!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope this is not OCC anyway this is another storey that came in my head. I thought it was funny but all my friends thought I was crazy when I just started laughing randomly. Ah yea I am crazy! Anyway I hope you liked the first chapter, get ready for the next! Love you all! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing now?" Namie asked annoyed at her boss for texting on his phone instead of doing an actual work.

"Just text Shizu-chan, I like messing with him." Izaya said not looking up from his text message. Namie reached over and snatched the phone out of Izaya's hand.

"Look, I need money and if you don't make money then I don't make money. Quit texting your boyfriend and do some actual work; I have bills to pay ya know?" Namie said placing the phone of the informant's desk.

"Whoa talking back to your boss eh? I'll let it slide this once, and don't you worry your pretty little head Namie you'll get your paycheck like every week….and he's not my boyfriend."

"He so is." Namie said as she sat back down at her desk; Izaya just rolled his eyes and started going back to work on his laptop. He was just about to log into his user name when his phone buzzed with another text message. He quickly reached for it and flipped it open to read the text message from Shizuo.

_Buzzzzzzzzz_

"Yea that's a cool job, I'm actually a bodyguard."

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Wow, isn't that dangerous…especially in this city?"

_Buzzzzzzzzz_

"It can be, but I don't get worried about it." Izaya giggled and continued to rapidly text the cute blonde….wait…_cute?_

_Tap, tap, tap_

"We should meet up tonight, how about at Russian Sushi around 8pm?"

_Buzzzzzzzzz_

"I guess that would be alright, I have to get back to work so I guess I'll see you tonight."

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Ok, see ya later." Izaya smiled and threw the phone on the desk full of electronics.

"_This should be interesting" _the informant thought.

* * *

><p>Izaya skipped down the street a half hour after Shizuo was supposed to meet the <em>girl<em> at Russian sushi. He stopped and smiled to see the bodyguard still waiting there; the blonde looked over at Izaya who was now laughing hysterically.

"Izaya, come here a second!" Shizuo said waving to the brunet; Izaya was stunned that Shizuo had not thrown anything at him or yelled out his name like he usually did. He shrugged it off and skipped over to the blonde.

"Yes Shizzy-chan?" Izaya said in a cheerful toned voice.

"You're an informant right? And you're up to date on everything including technology?" Shizuo asked in a clamed toned voice.

"Uh…yea why do you ask?"

"Have you ever heard of this cool new thing called 'Caller ID'?" Shizuo said now facing the brunet; Izaya almost gasped his lungs out when he realized what Shizuo meant. Before Izaya could start running Shizuo's fist had collided with the brunets face.

~Fin~

**Author's Note: Just wanted to end this in a funny way! Hoped you enjoyed it and I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW! I LOVE REVEIWS! **


End file.
